Revenge
by EmeraldOwl823
Summary: What if Sasuke had never left to join Orochimaru? What if Sasuke agreed to stay, on the condition that Sakura help him get revenge on Itachi? And how far would Sakura go to help Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1: The Agreement

"I…I love you very, very much, Sasuke! If you would only be with me, Sasuke, I won't let you regret it, no matter what!" I say, sobbing.

"I'll make fun every day and you will defiantly find happiness! I'll do anything for you Sasuke! So…I'm begging you, please stay here!"

With as much courage as I could muster, I finished my thought. "I'll even help you with your revenge! I'll make it happen somehow, I promise you…! So stay here…with me…!"

"Fine"

I look up, still crying, "really?"

"Yes. But you must do whatever I say, no matter what it is. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I would do anything for you"

He nods his head, and then disappears.

I go over everything that just happened. I was walking down the road, hoping to run into him, and then I see him.

I try to convince him to stay, but it doesn't seem to be working. Then when I mentioned the revenge…oh no the revenge.

I can't believe I said that. I don't believe in revenge, and I just told the love of my life that I'd help him with his! What am I going to do?

The next day, when I woke up there he was. I walked right out of my door, and ran into him.

"We're starting today" he said.

"What"

"Did you not hear me? I said we're starting today".

Now he was starting to anger me.

"I heard you just fine. But what do you mean we're starting? Starting what?" I asked, a little more aggressive than I meant.

But being Sasuke, that didn't bother him.

"Starting on getting revenge. Remember last night? You said you'd help if I stayed. And I'm here, aren't I?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Start

"Oh yeah. About last night…" I want to say more, but he interrupts me.

"Today you're going to help me train. If I want to kill Itachi, I need to be stronger than him. And to get stronger, I need to train" After he finishes, he turns around and starts walking.

"Wait!" I call out to him "where are we going"

"To the forest" he says, without turning around. I run to catch up with him.

"Should we have Naruto help us?"

"No" he says, as if it were obvious

"But why? He can help you train"

"He'll just get in the way" and then we entered the forest

**AN: yeah this chapter is short. But whatever. The next one should be here like, tomorrow or something like that.**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

As we walked deeper and deeper into the forest, it got darker and darker. Finally we came upon a clearing.

"Are we going to train here" I asked

"Yes" Then there was a pause of silence.

"Well, let's get started" said Sasuke, breaking the silence

"Ok. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to train"

"I know we're going to train, but how?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Well first I'm going to practice on my own" He said as he walked over to a large rock on the edge of the clearing. As soon as he reached the rock, he started using Chidori against it

After about an hour Sasuke said "let's take a short lunch break"

"Ok. Oh dang, I didn't bring anything. Oh well"

"Here" he said, handing over his lunch. "I brought two" as he reached into the pack that he brought with him.

"Thanks" I said, blushing a little. I hated how easily I blushed when I was with Sasuke. Then I realized this was the first time we were alone for a long period of time.

"Ok, let's get back to work"

"Now you attack me"

"What?!"

"Attack me"

"Why?"

"Don't worry, I can defend myself"

"Well ok" I said, as I ran towards him. Not sure what to do, I turned and threw a kunai at him. He easily dodged it by ducking.

"Now come at me for real this time" he said. I once again ran towards him, but this time I didn't turn. I aimed a punch at his face. He once again blocked it easily.

"Maybe I should have brought Naruto. He'd be better than you". Now that comment made me angry. I hated when he called that idiot better than me.

I furiously charged at him, ready to kick. I flung my leg towards him, and just as I was about to hit him, he blocked with his arm. He then started to come at me, and then it was like my brain went on autopilot. I attacked and blocked without even thinking. About a half hour later, we were both tired and sweaty.

"Well I think that's good for today. Let's head home before it gets dark" Sasuke said as he turned around, and we started the hike back.

**AN: Ok so this chapters a little longer. I probably won't be able to post again until Wednesday, but I might be able to Tuesday. But I will defiantly post on one of the days! And I would really like any comments or ideas that you have for any of the chapters. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Trip

While we walked back to the village, we were silent. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask.

"How do you plan to get revenge?" I blurt out

"Kill Itachi"

"Well I understand that, but how do you plan to kill him? You do have a plan, don't you?"

"Of course"

"What is it?" I ask, curiously. I wait a minute, and he still hasn't answered. So I ask again

"What's your plan to kill Itachi?"

"Why should I tell you" I was startled by his answer, but before I could say anything we walked out of the forest. Before I could say goodbye, he started to walk away.

"Goodbye!" I call out to him as he walked away. He said nothing.

* * *

I was on my way home, when I heard a noise behind me

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!" I turned around, and I saw Naruto running up to me.

"Sakura, where were you? I've been searching all day!"

"Well then, what do you need?" I ask, getting a little annoyed.

"Kakashi Sensei said to meet tomorrow. He said that he has something to tell us. Oh, and have you seen Sasuke at all today?"

"No! Why would I have seen him today?" I ask, a little more defensively then I meant to.

"Sorry I asked. Well if you do see him today, could you give him the message for me?" I nodded, hoping that he would leave soon. "Thanks Sakura" he said, running off

As soon as Naruto was out of sight, I continued to walk home.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I remembered that we were meeting Kakashi Sensei today. I hurriedly got dressed and ate a quick breakfast. An hour later, I was out the door.

When I got to the bridge, Naruto was already there.

"Were you able to tell Sasuke that we're meeting today?"

"Yeah, I caught up to him on his way home"

"Ok"

A few minutes later, Sasuke arrived. And of course, Kakashi Sensei was later, but by now, we have gotten used to it. When he finally got there he told us

"We're going on a trip"

"Do you mean a mission kind of trip" asked Naruto, excitedly

"No. Like a training trip" I was curious about this trip we were taking, so I just had to ask

"What are we going to do on this trip?"

"Well, this is a camping trip" said Kakashi Sensei. This trip started to sound exciting

"When are we leaving" asked Naruto

"Now" Kakashi said, as he pulled two small packs out of his larger pack.

"These have emergency food, fire started, and blanket. Other than that, you have to rely on the outdoors to keep you alive. Now, let's get going" And he turned around, heading into the woods that Sasuke and I had practiced in yesterday

* * *

We had been gone about an hour now, and we had already passed the clearing that we were practicing in yesterday. We had come upon a small creek, were you could see little fish jumping about.

"Let's set up camp here" Kakashi Sensei said, as he pulled out two tents, a small one and a bigger one.

"Naruto, Sasuke and I will sleep in this one, and Sakura, you will sleep in this one" he said as he tossed the smaller tent to me.

"Naruto and Sasuke, come set up this tent. Sakura, you set up yours"

We both opened the tents, and while I went for the instructions first, the boys immediately started to set up the tent

"Something like this is easy!" declared Naruto. Ten minutes later, I had my tent set up, while the boys just had a pile of poles and fabric

"Now where does this go again? I give up!" said Naruto, as he reached for the instructions. When he was finally done, Kakashi told us that we should start dinner

"Now, we should get started on dinner. The food in your packs is only for in an emergency, in case you get lost. For now, we should go catch some fish"

_So that's why we set up near a stream_, I thought.

* * *

Half an hour later, both Sasuke and I had caught 3 fish each, while Naruto still had none.

"The fish just didn't come to me" said Naruto._ No, you were just being too impatient_, I thought, not saying it out loud, for I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But apparently Sasuke didn't feel that way

"You were being too loud. You were scaring the fish away, idiot"

"I was not being too loud!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke snickered, and that just made Naruto even angrier. The two just glared at each other the whole time the fish were cooking over the fire that Kakashi Sensei made. _Oh boy_ I thought _I wonder what tomorrow will hold for us_…

**AN: Ok, I hope this one's longer. I'm sorry if it's distracting as I try new things. I'm finding out new ways to do things, and I'm hoping I'll find my own style soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto

That night, I couldn't sleep. Every few minutes I would hear something from the woods that I was sure that was an animal that wanted to hurt us. Then, I heard a sound right outside my tent, and when the tent flap started to open, I was about to scream. Then, before any sound could come out of my mouth, there was a hand covering it. _This is it. I didn't think I would die this young. I wonder if they have already got to Sasuke._ I looked up, and was surprised. Looking at me was Sasuke.

"Do youwant to wake Naruto and Kakashi Sensei? Keep quiet! He whispered.

"What are you doing in my tent" I asked, blushing a little

"We're going to train"

"But why now? Can't we do it in the morning?"

"No. They'll want to know what we're doing. And I've already had a lecture from Kakashi about revenge. I really don't need another. Let's go" With that he left my tent, while I frantically got on my shoes and ran after him

* * *

An hour later, past midnight according to the moon, Sasuke was still going strong. I on the other hand, have been tired out.

"Sasuke, why don't we go back and sleep now"

"I'll sleep after I killed him"

"Fine. Well I'm going to bed now" and right when I turned back to the camp, I heard something in the bushes. And then I saw just a bit of yellow hair…

"Naruto!" I said as he popped out of the bush

"Um…hi Sakura. What are you and Sasuke doing? It looked like you two were training together"

"It's none of your business" I said, trying to hide the fact that we we're training

"I knew it! Well can I train with you guys too?"

"No" and I turned around and walked back to the camp site. _I wonder what Naruto's going to do now that he knows Sasuke and I are training. Didn't Sasuke say that he didn't want Nauto to know? Oh, no now Sasuke's going to be mad at me…_

* * *

The next day I woke up to the smell of smoke. When I got dressed I walked out of my tent to find that everyone else was already up. They had even started breakfast, which were some berries and some more roasted fish, that were cooking over a fire.

"How long have you guys been up? You could have woke me up"

"No, we decided to let you sleep in. We haven't been up very long" Kakashi Sensei said

"Well, ok then. What's planned for today"

"We're just going to head back today" explained Kakashi Sensei

"What? We're only going to stay one night!" exclaimed Naruto

"Yes. And breakfast is ready" Said Kakashi as he handed out the berries and fish we had collected the night before.

* * *

When we had finished breakfast, we put away the tents and went back the way we had come. While we were walking, Sasuke asked

"Does Naruto know?" I was assuming he meant the training

"Yes. Apparently he was spying on us in the bushes. But I don't think he knows why" And right after I said that, Naruto came up

"Hey, can I train with you guys when we get back to the village? Please?"

"No" we both said, simultaneously.

"Pretty please? Why not?" after that, Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Because" after that Naruto left us alone. And Sasuke said nothing the rest of the way back.

* * *

When we got back to the village, Sasuke decided to train more. We snuck into the woods again, after Kakashi Sensei had left and Naruto thought we went back home.

"You sure he's not following us" Sasuke said

"Yes. I'm sure he's not following" I said, assuming that Naruto wasn't behind us. When we got to the clearing, Sasuke went to practice alone again, like he did the first time. _I wonder how Sasuke plans to kill Itachi. He has to have a plan. Right?_ While I was in the middle of daydreaming, I spotted a flash of orange. There it was again. I decided to go check it out.

When I went to where I last saw the orange, I looked behind the bush, and guess who was there.

"Naruto! What are you doing here!?"

"I wanted to see what you and Sasuke were doing. Can I train too?"

"No! We already told you no!"

"Fine. See what I care" he said as he turned around, heading back to the village.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" I heard Sasuke say behind me. I came out of the bushes. _I guess I'll just have to tell him the truth._

"Naruto followed us"

"What?"

"Naruto. He followed us"

"But weren't you looking out to make sure he didn't?"

"I'm sorry, I must not have been paying enough attention. I'm sorry…" I said, as I started to cry

"Kill him"

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. Things have just been busy with school starting up again, with homework to deal with now. But I should have another chapter up by the end of the weekend. I hope…**


	6. Chapter 6: The Order

"Kill him. Kill Naruto"

"But, why?"

"Because. He won't stop. He'll just be in the way"

"But that isn't really a good reason to kill him…"

"So? You said that you'd do anything I say. And I say kill him"

"But Sasuke…"

"Or else I'll leave" I didn't mean to, but I let out a small gasp. _What am I supposed to do? Either I kill Naruto and Sasuke stays, or I keep Naruto safe and Sasuke leaves. _

"So? Are you going to kill him or what?" Sasuke says, interrupting my thought.

"I don't know Sasuke…"

"Fine. Then I'm leaving" he says as he turns around

"Wait! Give me some time to think. Just stay another day. Please?"

"Fine. Meet me here tomorrow. Bring proof"

* * *

_What am I going to do? Sasuke or Naruto? I can't LIVE without Sasuke, but I can't kill Naruto either. He's like, a brother or something to me. But Sasuke is the love of my life. That's it. I have to kill Naruto._

* * *

That night I had made a plan. I was going to tell him what had happened, so he would know, and then I would kill him. I would put him in the forest, and say that I had found him there, while I was out on a walk. Then there would be a funeral for him, as there should, and then Sasuke would stay.

_Is this really the right thing to do? _I thought to myself. _Yes. This is all for Sasuke. If Sasuke wants Naruto dead, then I will kill him so Sasuke will stay._ Even with that, still couldn't quite believe that killing him was the right thing to do. But it's decided. I must do it. For Sasuke. And with that, I fall asleep.

* * *

That morning, I dreaded seeing Naruto. I tried avoiding him all day, but unfortunately I ran into him right after lunch.

"Hi Sakura! I haven't seen you all day! Where were you?"

"Um. I've been here and there"

"Oh well, we're here now! Oh, and I have a message for you!"

"Me first. Follow me"

"Ok!" I lead him into the forest, and I sit on a big rock right outside the edge of the forest.

"Ok, think is big, so listen close"

"Ok, but make it quick! I also have a message from…"

"It can wait. Ok, so you know how Sasuke and I were practicing?"

"Yeah"

"Well I made a deal with Sasuke. If he stayed, I would help him get revenge on Itachi. And he wanted to practice"

"So how does this involve me?"

"Just shut up and listen! Ok so when you found out about this, Sasuke thought you would get in the way. So to prevent this he told me to do something or else he'd leave" I took a deep breath, and spoke the last sentence

"He told me to kill you" _Am I sure I can do this?_ I thought_ c'mon, just kill him! Why can't I do it? I just can't kill Naruto. He's, he's my…my friend._

"But I can't kill you. Your…your my friend" we sat in silence for a minute

"Now my message makes sense. Sasuke said to tell you that he had left. I just thought he meant on a walk or something…"

"What?! You said that he left?! We have to stop him!" _If he's going where I think he's going…_

"Why? Where's he going?"

"I think he's going to Orochimaru"

**AN: sorry it took me so long to write this. I've just been so busy with school work and everything. I will probably be able to post again tomorrow or Thursday, but Friday at the very latest. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Search

"Wait. Who's Orochimaru?" Of course Naruto the idiot would forget about Orochimaru

"The snake dude?" I said, hoping that he would remember

"Oh yeah! I know him! But why would Sasuke want to join him?"

"Do you remember that bruise Sasuke had? It's actually a curse mark. When we were fighting Orochimaru he gave Sasuke that mark and said that Sasuke would come to him, seeking power"

"And Sasuke went to join him, hoping to get stronger"

"Well, that's what I think"

"Well then we better hurry and go after him"

* * *

A half hour later, we were in the forest. _We have seen any footprints or any trace of Sasuke so far. I wonder if he really went this way…_

"Are you sure he went this way?"

"No. But this is the forest he went into after he told me to tell you that he left. So I assume that he went this way" I still didn't see any sign that someone had been on the path.

"How much longer until we find Sasuke?" Complained Naruto

"I don't know. If Sasuke travels at our normal rate, and we keep up this pace, It'll be about 3 hours" _But Sasuke isn't the kind of person who travels carelessly. And we would be able to catch him only if we keep up this pace. But we're already slower than we started off. And with Naruto…_

"Sakura, can we take a break now?" _We can't keep up this pace without breaks. But maybe with a break or two we can._

"Sure, but then we can't stop for a while. Alright?

"Yes!" We land on a huge rock, big enough for both of us to sit on, with room to spare. I pull out two sandwiches I packed before we left. We ate in silence for a bit, until Naruto finally broke the silence

"Do you think that we'll be able to catch up to Sasuke?"

"I don't know, but I sure hope so. C'mon, we better get started again if we want to have a chance at catching up to him" And then I leaped up, back into the trees

* * *

_I hope we can catch up before it gets dark. Because otherwise, we have to head back before everyone freaks out. And even then, we'd have to travel in dark, which isn't very safe._

"Naruto, why don't we pick up the pace?"

"But Sakura, we're already going so fast. I can't go any faster…"

"Do you want to catch up with Sasuke or not?" I said, as I doubled my speed. Naruto matched my speed in no time.

"See? Is that so hard?" I say, as I roll my eyes. With that, Naruto speeds up even more and I hurriedly catch up to him. I look up to the sky, and see a setting sun.

"We're too late" I say, as tears start to form in my eyes. Before long, I start to sob.

"How can we be too late?"

"The sun. It's setting. We have to head back to the village before it gets too dark"

"But why! We can't let Sasuke just leave! We have to do something!" he says, as tears stream down his face too.

"But what can we do? Everyone would have noticed that we're gone by now. They'll probably send out someone to come for us"

"So what? We need to find Sasuke"

"You're not giving up are you?"

"Nope"

"Fine. We'll continue to search for Sasuke. But then we need to get as far away from the village as possible. Let's get going" I say, already in the air.

"Are you coming?" I say, waiting for Naruto to catch up with me

"Yeah" he says, grinning widely.

"Well then come on!" and then he finally follows me back into the woods.

* * *

"Sakura, are we going to catch up to Sasuke?"

"For the fifth time, I don't know. Stop asking"

"But, we've been searching for over 5 hours. Maybe we should head back"

We've come too far to give up now. We have to find Sasuke"

"But Sakura…"

"You're the one who wanted to keep going! Now you have to follow through!" I say, as tears start to flow at the thought of losing Sasuke. _What would I do without Sasuke?_

"Okay, okay. We'll keep going"

"Thank you" I say, as the tears slowly stop. "Now, let's keep going"

**AN: I am SO SORRY it took me so long to write this. I probably won't be able to write as much now the school year is in full swing. Also, heads up, I'm probably gonna end this story soon. But I'll start a new one hopefully!**


	8. Authors Note

**Ok, this isn't a chapter. I just need to know, should I continue this story or not? Please tell me under the reviews. If I get enough people that say they want me to continue it, I will. Or else I'll just write up a quick ending a close the story. Thanks!**


End file.
